Hydraulic fracturing of subterranean formations requires an enormous volume of water to adequately transfer pressure and to provide a transport media for delivering the fracture proppants into the formation. Examples of hydraulic fracturing methods and proppants are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,931,966; 7,938,185; and 8,061,424, all of which are incorporated herein by specific reference in their entireties for all purposes. As water becomes scarcer and scarcer in the world, solutions for utilizing or reusing fluids generated or “produced” from one or more completed wells in a gel-based fracture fluid design of a subsequently to-be-fractured well has been attempted with little success.
Accordingly, what is needed is an improved system for using produced fluids in hydraulic fracturing.